Misterios sin resolver
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si algún muggle lograra descubrir el mundo mágico? Leonore Piper lo hizo una vez, sólo que ella no lo sabe. Escrito para el reto temático de noviembre "Larga vida a los OC" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**MISTERIOS SIN RESOLVER**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto temático de noviembre __**"Larga vida a los OC"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Cuando el director del programa le comunica que hay gente interesada en llevarles a la radio nacional, Leonore Piper tiene que contenerse para no ponerse a saltar de alegría. Piensa en aquellos inicios tan difíciles trabajando en el periódico de su pequeña ciudad de Gales, cuando todo eran susurros y bromas a media voz, y se siente muy orgullosa porque ha llegado mucho más lejos que todos aquellos idiotas pueblerinos. Aunque al principio lo pasó muy mal cuando decidió mudarse a Cardiff, ahora no se arrepiente. No podría hacerlo ni queriendo.

Leonore Piper es una mujer entrada en la cuarentena, bajita y regordeta y, ante todo, muy preocupada por su imagen personal. Siempre usa ropa elegante y favorecedora, nunca lleva despeinado su largo cabello pelirrojo y cada día se asegura de que sus ojos azules sobresalgan en un rostro que está repleto de pecas y que, por lo demás, es del todo vulgar con su nariz pequeña, sus labios finos y su mandíbula redondeada. Acostumbra a pasarse horas frente al espejo acicalándose y, aunque su marido le ha comentado alguna vez que no es necesario arreglarse tanto para trabajar en la radio, ella nunca le presta atención. No se arregla para que los demás la miren con buenos ojos, sino para sentirse a gusto consigo misma, que es lo más importante de todo.

Leonore Piper es, además, una de las parapsicólogas más reconocidas entre sus colegas. Ha investigado cientos de casos paranormales y, aunque no siempre ha obtenido éxito durante dichas investigaciones, sí que ha logrado resolver algunos misterios. Puede que no mucha gente crea en ella, pero Leonore se siente satisfecha con su trabajo. Se sabe una buena profesional, tal vez única en su especie, y esa oferta de la radio nacional es una prueba de ello. Leonore lleva diez años conduciendo aquel programa en Cardiff y durante todo ese tiempo ha esperado su oportunidad para dar el salto. Oportunidad que ya ha llegado y que no piensa rechazar por nada del mundo.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros y de prometer que se reunirán todos el sábado para celebrar la buena noticia, Leonore abandona la emisora y canturrea hasta llegar a su coche. Está tan feliz que no duda en poner la música a todo volumen y conduce un poco más rápido de la cuenta porque tiene ganas de llegar a casa para contarle a su querido James todo lo acontecido. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que entre los dos terminen despertando a las niñas para compartir con ellas su alegría. James, que es escritor, no tendrá problemas para mudarse a Londres. Y las niñas se volverán locas porque siempre han querido mudarse a la gran ciudad, ansiosas por descubrir un mundo que se les antoja absolutamente fascinante.

Leonore se dice que tal vez esté adelantando acontecimientos cuando se pregunta si sería conveniente vender la casa de Cardiff. Siempre ha tenido que viajar mucho por causa de su trabajo y se considera una ciudadana del mundo, pero aún así no le gustaría alejarse de esa casa para siempre porque es un hogar. Y sí, tendrán que vivir en Londres y buscar un sitio adecuado para instalarse y un nuevo colegio para las niñas, pero Cardiff no se irá a ninguna parte y podrán conservar su hogar. Sí, eso harán. A ella también le hace ilusión mudarse a Londres y le parece que es una ciudad muy interesante y repleta de misterios, pero no se ve allí para siempre. En Cardiff, sí.

Su sonrisa se amplía cuando entra en casa y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Es tardísimo porque su programa es nocturno, pero le parece oír ruido en su dormitorio. Seguramente James se habrá quedado dormido con la tele puesta. Efectivamente, cuando alcanza la habitación descubre a su marido roncando sonoramente. Y no está solo. Las niñas están acurrucadas en un lado de la cama y parecen muy a gusto. Leonore supone que han estado viendo alguna película, posiblemente de terror, y que se han negado a irse a su cuarto.

Cualquier otro día podría haberse sentido molesta, pero no en esa ocasión. Se quita el abrigo y se acerca a James para despertarle. Su marido, que tiene un rostro muy anguloso y todo el pelo gris, la mira con aire somnoliento y parece sentirse culpable por haberles concedido a sus hijas tal capricho.

—Leo.

Su voz en un susurro. Leonore odia que James la llame de esa forma porque le parece que _Leo_ suena muy masculino, pero ese detalle tampoco le molesta esa noche.

—Ya veo que os habéis saltado las normas.

—Sí, bueno. Las niñas insistieron y ya sabes lo pesadas que pueden ponerse.

—Y también sé que no puedes decirles que no —Leonore le da una palmada y tira de las mantas hacia atrás—. Venga, vamos a llevarlas a sus camas. Tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Y es genial.

—No estarás embarazada otra vez.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Cómo si no tuviéramos bastante con estas dos diablillas!

James se ríe y se levanta para coger a Millie en brazos. Es la mayor y siempre ha tenido un gran parecido físico con su madre. Leonore se encarga de Charlie, su pequeña revoltosa de pelo rubio, y no tardan demasiado en acostarlas en sus respectivas camitas. Cuando ambos regresan a la habitación, el hombre se muestra de lo más cariñoso.

—¡Uhm! Te aseguro que yo también tengo ganas, Jim, pero lo que tengo que contarte es muy importante.

—¿Más importante que esto?

Le besa detrás de la oreja y Leonore se estremece. No tiene la menor duda de que su marido sabe muy bien lo que se trae entre manos y seguramente podría hacerla sucumbir con un par de besos más. Por ese motivo, suelta la noticia de sopetón.

—Nos vamos a Londres —Él se detiene y la mira con expresión interrogante—. Aún tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas, pero nos han ofrecido un espacio en la radio nacional.

—¡No me fastidies! —Y James está tan genuinamente contento que a Leonore ya no le cabe la menor duda de que su vida va a mejorar muchísimo después de ese día—. ¡Es maravilloso!

—Tenemos por delante unas cuantas semanas de reuniones y seguramente no podré pasar mucho tiempo con vosotros.

—No te preocupes —Jim le da un fuerte abrazo—. Lo importante es que al fin lo has conseguido. Tantos años trabajando y ya tienes tu recompensa.

—A pesar de tu escepticismo inicial.

—Sí, ya. Reconoce que tu profesión no es del todo común, Leo.

—¡Uhm! Tal vez cueste un poco acostumbrarse a la idea. Menos mal que eres un hombre de mente abierta.

—Por tu culpa ahora creo en fantasmas, extraterrestres y brujas.

Leonore quiere reírse, pero James la interrumpe con uno de sus besos de quitar el hipo, terminando con la conversación y arrastrando a su mujer a la cama para hacer el amor. Una hora después, el hombre ronca de nuevo y Leonore, que está demasiado emocionada como para dormirse, decide levantarse y pasar un rato en su despacho.

Siempre le ha gustado mantenerlo todo en perfecto orden. Las niñas tienen absolutamente prohibido entrar allí y James sólo lo hace en contadas ocasiones. A pesar de que siempre la apoya y de que algunas veces ha tenido unas ideas realmente grandiosas, a su marido le cuesta un poco comprender su profesión. Leonore diría que se siente incluso intimidado y puede entenderlo perfectamente porque no es un trabajo fácil. Muchas veces ha tenido que enfrentarse al miedo, a la incertidumbre y a la decepción y en más de una ocasión se ha llevado disgustos que la han llevado a plantearse el abandonarlo todo y buscarse un empleo algo más normal. Pero ya no lo hará más. No después de lo de Londres.

Se acerca a su mueble archivador. Aunque tiene un ordenador por insistencia de sus compañeros del programa, casi nunca hace uso de él porque Leonore Piper es una mujer de lo más tradicional. Le gusta visitar los lugares extraños con su grabadora, su cámara de video y su cuaderno y rechaza casi por completo los formatos digitales. Es vagamente consciente de que más tarde o más temprano deberá acostumbrarse a ellos, pero piensa retrasar ese momento todo lo que sea necesario. Además, conoce también ese archivador que no necesita que ninguna memoria informática le guarde sus cosas.

Sonríe al recordar algunos de esos casos. Muchos fueron considerados misterios sin resolver en su día, pero Leonore había contribuido a esclarecerlos. En ocasiones, la solución era decepcionante y en otras resultaba perturbadora incluso para los investigadores. Otros misterios no se han resuelto aún y Leonore se interesa muchísimo por ellos.

Especialmente por aquellos. Coge la carpeta y de inmediato nota ese hormigueo en las manos que le hace sentir que ahí hay algo diferente. Algo la impulsa a abrazarse a ella y suspira antes de acercarse a su escritorio y sentarse frente a él. Cuando abre las tapas, lo primero que ve es la fotografía de una persona que está atravesando una de las paredes de una estación de tren. Leonore es incapaz de recordar dónde tomó aquella instantánea exactamente, pero sabe que fue poco antes de empezar con su programa. Hay algunas anotaciones tomadas a toda velocidad y las lee una y otra vez, siendo plenamente consciente de que cuando cierre la carpeta no se acordará de ellas. Ni de ellas ni de nada. De las otras fotos de nubes verdes con forma de calavera o de gente vestida de forma extraña atacando un supermercado.

Leonore siente la angustia subiéndole por el pecho. Sabe que ese archivo tiene algo raro. Algo que es capaz de descubrir cada vez que ve esas fotografías, pero que se le olvida una vez lo cierra. Pero no es sólo eso. También está el hecho de que es incapaz de hablar sobre ello, ni siquiera con James. Cada vez que intenta mencionarlo, se olvida de cómo hacerlo y no puede pronunciar las palabras exactas. Es tan raro que le pone los pelos de punta y que la incita a no investigar más.

Leonore sabe que lo más inteligente que puede hacer es tirar esa carpeta a la basura, pero se resiste a hacerlo. Es una mujer curiosa y apasionada de su trabajo y no piensa dejar ningún misterio sin resolver. Aunque tenga que esperar toda una eternidad, encontrará las respuestas que está buscando. No se rendirá porque en su vida lo ha hecho. Sólo quiere tener la paciencia suficiente para llegar hasta el final.

Lo que Leonore Piper, afamada parapsicóloga y gran profesional, no sabe es que jamás podrá averiguar todo aquello. Nunca sabrá que un día llegó demasiado lejos y que descubrió el secreto del mundo mágico, ni que un brujo de los de verdad le borró la memoria. No sabrá que el brujo no cayó en la cuenta de que ella poseía material gráfico y que su cerebro se confunde y olvida cada vez que intenta recordar.

Leonore Piper nunca llegará a saber muchas cosas, ni falta que le hará. Viajará a Londres, seguirá cosechando éxitos y será capaz de resolver muchos casos extraños más, pero nunca redescubrirá el secreto de la magia. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

_Esta mañana he sufrido un ataque de inspiración y, aunque en un principio pensaba escribir otra cosa distinga para el segundo fic del reto, al final he tenido que hacer eso. Leonore Piper es mi Iker Jiménez particular y su nombre lo he copiado de una afamada vidente norteamericana del siglo XIX. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún comentario para hacérmelo saber. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
